


Kidnapped

by LadyMango



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Peril, Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Sexless Crowley, Sexual Threat, Terrified Aziraphale, sexless Aziraphale, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMango/pseuds/LadyMango
Summary: Aziraphale gets kidnapped by five dangerous demons and only Crowley can save him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale is an adorable cinnamon roll and I absolutely couldn’t bring myself to have the demons actually physically or sexually hurt him (aside from him getting knocked out off screen and some unwanted touching) but that said, the demons know how to threaten and scare people, and he still has a horrific time.
> 
> Trigger warnings, please don’t read if it could be bad for you.

***

Aziraphale opened his eyes. 

The last thing he remembered was being overpowered by several demons outside of his bookshop and then knocked unconscious. There was a sharp pain at the back of his head from where they had hit him with some sort of blunt object. Other than that he seemed to be unharmed.

A quick glance around told him that he was in the back of a van and that there were four demons there with him. He did not recognise any of them. He assumed another demon would be driving the van, making five in total. He was far outnumbered.

His captors were busy huddled around a demon holding a mobile telephone and they did not seem to have noticed that he had woken up. 

Aziraphale kept very still and very quiet, his heart racing. He was in a sitting position on the floor against the wall of the van. His wrists were bound, his arms trapped behind his back, and his ankles were tied together too, his legs stretched out in front of him. Carefully, he tested his restraints but found he was unable to break free.

The demons were making a call on speaker phone and the line was ringing loudly. 

Aziraphale's stomach lurched in panic when he heard Crowley's voice answer the phone. "Hi, guys!" 

Aziraphale knew his friend well enough to notice the discomfort and forced cheerfulness in his voice. Crowley did not want to talk to these demons. Aziraphale felt sure that somehow they knew that he and Crowley were friends and were going to use him to get to Crowley, perhaps to blackmail him or just to punish him for befriending the enemy.

"Crowley, you won't believe what we've just done. You're going to love this. It's definitely our most evil deed yet!"

"Oh! Wow! That's great, guys! Glad to hear it!"

"We've really outdone ourselves this time. We've just kidnapped an angel!"

There was a moment's silence. "Which one?" Crowley asked, his voice tense and nervous. 

"It's Aziraphale! We're going to have so much fun with him. We thought you might like to join in, considering he's been a pain in your arse since the very beginning. You can show him who's boss!"

Crowley's voice was frantic. "Listen! Aziraphale is incredibly dangerous! This is a terrible idea! You should let him go before he hurts you!"

"Don't be a fucking coward. He can't do anything to us. I think it'll do you some good to see how weak he really is."

"B- But you know what he did to Abturag!"

Aziraphale didn't recognise the name and he had no idea what he had supposedly done to this person. 

"But that's not going to happen to us. We're clever. And he's way outnumbered anyway - five against one! Six if you join us. Do you want to join in or not?" The demon was starting to sound impatient.

"Yes! Yes! Of course. Where are you?"

They told him where they were planning on parking the van.

"R- right. Don't ssstart before I get there! I don't wanna miss out on, er, all the fun!"

"We can't promise anything. He's so cute, you know? I bet he's really cute when he cries."

"Don't start without me! 6000 years I've had to put up with- he's my bloody arch-nemesis!"

"Look at you taking charge! I didn't know you had it in you! Well listen, it was my idea so I get to go first, but you can have a turn right after me."

"I just wanna see it all! Don’t start without me."

The demon sounded amused. "You're a bit of a voyeur, aren't you, Crowley? Well, you'd better get here quick, I can't promise that we can resist having a bit of fun with him first."

"Wait for me! I'll be there in a flash!"

The demon laughed. "See you soon, Crowley!"

The phone-line went dead and the demons started laughing and chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

Aziraphale closed his eyes tightly and tried to steady his breathing. Crowley was going to come and save him. Crowley always saved him - the Bastille, the Nazi church - Crowley always rescued him just in time.

But he had only ever been in danger from humans, never demons. Crowley would be outnumbered and outmatched. This time, he might not be able to save him even if the demons trusted Crowley and had their guard down around him, even if the demons waited for Crowley to show up before starting whatever torture they had planned. 

Aziraphale couldn't see a way out of this, and the last thing he wanted was for Crowley to get hurt in some stupid rescue attempt that could never work. He had wanted to yell at Crowley to keep away but he didn't want the demons to suspect that they were friends, or even know that he was awake. They might leave him alone for now if they thought he was sleeping, and he needed more time to try to formulate a plan.

One of the demons moved towards Aziraphale. "Shall we try to wake him again?"

"Nah," the leader said. "We'll try once we've parked up. It's not far away now."

The previous demon seemed disappointed but didn't argue.

The van zoomed over a speed bump, making the vehicle jolt. Aziraphale's head bounced on the wall of the van, and the blinding pain that exploded in his head was so intense that he gave an involuntary cry. He regretted it immediately. 

The demons crowded around him at once, kneeling on the floor and leaning in so close that he could smell their pungent breath. 

"Wakey wakey, little angel!" 

"Does your head hurt, precious?"

He acted as though he were still unconscious, his head slumped to the side. The demons didn't fall for it. Fingers dug into his hair, grabbing a fist full of it, then yanked his face upwards. 

He let out a yelp of pain and his eyes sprang open. He looked from one demon to the next and then resolved to stare at the ceiling. 

The pain at the back of his head was so bad that it made him feel nauseous. He tried to heal himself with his divine powers but after only a few seconds he felt the demons use their combined demonic powers to block his angelic ones. He managed to heal himself slightly, enough to turn the sharp pain into more of a dull ache but he couldn't heal himself any further, he couldn't do anything. He tried to teleport himself but they blocked the miracle immediately. 

Aziraphale and Crowley sometimes played at stopping each other’s powers. Crowley was far better at it then he was, having always had an incredible imagination. It had been fun but it had also been practice for if they were ever attacked by other angels or demons, but no amount of practice could have prepared him for fighting against so many strong demonic minds all at once like this. He didn’t stand a chance.

Aziraphale put on his best authoritative tone of voice, trying to sound calm and confident. "Listen, demons. It really is in your best interest to let me go right this instant. My people will find me soon enough and they will not take kindly to this foolishness."

All four demons started to laugh at him. 

The leader grinned. "No, Aziraphale, they won't find you. They don't even know you're missing and we're running enough interference that they won't be able to pinpoint your location anyway. You're ours now, little angel."

"I'm a Principality! I'm the Angel of the Eastern Gate! Unless you want a painful death I suggest that you release me right now!"

"You're so pretty. I've always wanted to fuck an angel."

Aziraphale was stunned into a horrified silence for a moment. He held his head high. "Then you're going to be very disappointed. I'm sexless, just like any other angel - even my human form. And there's nothing at the rear either. I don't go in for that sort of thing."

One of the demons that had been quiet so far looked confused. "Then how do you shit?"

Aziraphale made a scandalised sound and glared at the demon. "I don't do anything as disgusting as that! I'm an angel!"

"Oh, soon enough you'll be doing all sorts of disgusting and degrading things,” the leader said with a smirk. “You'll do whatever we ask you to. You'll modify your body in any way we see fit."

"No, I won't," Aziraphale argued furiously. He knew they could not change his body themselves, they could not use their occult powers to alter something divine, and he certainly wouldn't do it for them. 

"Yes, you will. Eventually. You'll gladly do anything we tell you to because otherwise we'll punish you in terrible and excruciating ways. You’ll do anything to stop the pain."

Aziraphale's face paled.

The leader smiled and leant in close. "And in the meantime, you've got such a pretty mouth."

Aziraphale's eyes went wide. He might have no personal experience with sexual acts, but he had spent enough time around humanity to understand exactly what the demon meant. 

"I'll bite," he said defiantly.

"I'm very disappointed to hear that, Aziraphale. I was hoping you would be a good, well behaved little angel for us." He turned to one of the other demons. "Pass me the pliers."

Aziraphale watched in horror as the demon passed him some old, rusty pliers. 

"What- No!" Aziraphale tried to wiggle away, but the leader had straddled the angel's outstretched legs, holding him in place. Another demon grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back roughly against the wall of the van. 

In a panic, Aziraphale tried to make the pliers vanish using a miracle. It didn't work. 

The leader held up the pliers in front of Aziraphale's face. The angel stared at them, terrified.

"If you are good and don't bite, we'll let you keep your teeth. How's that?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, hysterical. "Stop this right now!"

"You're going to have to help us out either way, the only question is whether you want to do it with or without teeth."

The leader dropped the pliers beside them on the floor and grabbed Aziraphale by the jaw, holding his face in place. He raised his other hand. "Don't bite," he demanded as he forced a finger into Aziraphale's mouth. 

Aziraphale froze, shocked and repulsed but too scared to react, afraid the demon would pull out his teeth one by one if he angered him. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling disgusted and humiliated.

The van stopped, and a moment later the doors opened and someone new hopped in. Aziraphale opened his eyes, desperate for it to be Crowley with a clever plan, but it was just another demon he did not recognise, probably the driver. 

“I hope I’ve not missed out on any of the fun,” the new demon said, slamming the doors closed. “Did you ring Crawley?”

“It’s Crowley,” the leader corrected, removing his finger from the angels mouth. “He hates it if you get it wrong. Yeah, he’s coming too. Did you hear that, Aziraphale? You’re going to get raped by your greatest enemy! How does that sound?”

“You… you absolute- you won’t get away with this! I won’t let you-”

“Show us your wings.”

“No!”

"If he won’t do it then pull out his teeth with the pliers!” another demon piped up enthusiastically.

“No, no. Fairs fair. If he gives good head he gets to keep his teeth." The leader turned to face Aziraphale. "If you don’t show us your wings I’m going to pull out your finger nails, one by one. In fact, I’ll start with your toe nails. They‘re a bit easier to get to.”

Aziraphale stared at him, mortified. “N- no! You can’t!”

“I want to do it,” the driver said eagerly. He was handed the pliers and then he started to remove one of Aziraphale’s shoes.

"Stop it!" Aziraphale yelled, his voice desperate. 

Aziraphale tried to kick him but the leader was still sat on his thighs, holding him down. His arms, still trapped behind his back, were useless. He felt helpless.

Fear and panic overwhelmed Aziraphale as his sock was pulled off and then he felt someone grab his big toe.

White wings sprang forth and spread wide. 

"I did it! Stop it!"

The driver let go of his foot. 

The angel’s wings were cramped inside of the van, feathers at awkward angles against the roof. He tried to pull them closer to himself. 

He hung his head, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He felt ashamed for giving into them so readily, for doing what they had ordered him to do. He felt weak and pitiful. He was not particularly private about his wings but having them on show like this made him feel exposed and vulnerable.

"How obedient you are," the leader laughed. "You have such pretty wings. I want to look at them as I fuck your face, to remind me that I'm humiliating an angel."

Aziraphale let out a sob. Tears started to fall. He knew he couldn’t stop them from violating him like this. 

“Oh, now, don’t cry. You’re being so good, and we won’t hurt you if you’re good.” 

“Y- you’ll pay for this! I’ll tell Gabriel and he’ll send an army to destroy you!”

“No, you won’t. You won’t get a chance to tell him. You’ll never see another angel again. You’re ours now and we won’t let you go. And be honest, Aziraphale, even if you did see Gabriel again, would you really tell him that you sucked off six demons?”

“Not to mention the rest of the stuff we’re gonna do to you,” another demon laughed.

“Please don’t do this!”

“You’re so cute when you beg,” the leader said as he pushed a finger into his mouth. “That’s it, little angel, take it.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes closed. He pretended he was somewhere else. This didn’t feel real, he felt numb. 

The demon sitting on his lap shifted and Aziraphale heard the sound of a zipper. No. Please, no. They said they would wait for Crowley. He realised with horror that Crowley was probably going to show up while they were violating him.

“You said you would wait for Crowley,” Aziraphale sobbed desperately, voice muffled by the demon’s finger.

The leader laughed. “Very kind of you to worry about him missing out. What a thoughtful angel you are. Suck my finger, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale had been wincing but now his eyes opened wide. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Crowley materialise behind the demons. He looked scared and pale. He was holding an odd looking gun.

“I said, suck my finger, you little bitch, unless you want me to- aghhhh!”

Aziraphale bit down on the leader’s finger. 

Crowley started shooting. The demons spun around to face their assailant, all except the leader who was ducking while trying desperately to free his finger from Aziraphale’s mouth. 

The demons, caught off guard and clearly confused that Crowley was attacking them for some insane reason, started to fall to the ground one by one. 

Before Aziraphale knew it, the only demons left were the leader, the driver and Crowley.

The driver threw the pliers at Crowley, hitting him on the side of the head and making him cry out. Then, snarling like a dog, the driver lunged towards Crowley but tripped over Aziraphale’s discarded shoe and head-butted the floor instead. 

The leader managed to pry open Aziraphale’s mouth and extricate his finger. He spun to face his opponent, wishing a gun into his hand as he did so. He aimed it at Crowley but then he hesitated, clearly confused. “You?” 

Crowley was still busy shooting the driver. He turned towards his final opponent, raising his gun. 

Aziraphale was terrified that the leader would get the first shot, so he twisted and threw himself sideways, making the demon perched on his lap topple over with him. The leader scrambled up into a sitting position and twisted towards Crowley, trying to aim his gun again, but he was too late and Crowley shot him in the chest. The leader gasped then toppled forwards and was still. 

There was silence, save for the heavy anxious breathing of an angel and a demon. 

Crowley stepped hurriedly over slumped bodies, trying to get closer to Aziraphale. “Are- are you okay? I got here as fast as I could! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Aziraphale’s full attention was still on his attackers, eyes moving warily from one to the next where they lay motionless. He was shaking, still feeling as though he were in danger. He yelped with surprise when the ropes that bound his arms and legs suddenly vanished. 

“That was me,” Crowley said, noticing his alarm. “It’s okay. You’re safe. We’re safe.”

Aziraphale legs felt like jelly as he got to his feet. “I- I- I need to get out of here…” 

With some effort Aziraphale teleported himself outside of the van. He looked around and saw that they were in a huge, old abandoned factory. The windows were broken and most of the roof was missing. 

The pain at the back of his head was growing more insistent so he took a moment to fully heal himself.

Crowley materialised beside him, making him jump with surprise. 

“It’s just me,” Crowley said reassuringly. 

Aziraphale looked over at his friend. Usually Crowley looked so proud and pleased after a rescue - Aziraphale thought back to the bastille - but now he just looked haunted.

Crowley watched him worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

Aziraphale nodded. He eyed the van nervously. “Are they definitely dead? Discorporated, I mean?”

“They’re unconscious. It was a tranquilizer gun.”

“They’re alive?!” Aziraphale cried out, dizzy with terror. He backed away from the van, panic rising in his voice. “Why would- What if they wake up?! W- We have to kill them!”

“No, they will just reappear in Hell if we discorporate them. We have to deal with them properly. They won’t wake up for hours - in fact, they’ll never wake up again.”

“Never wake up? You- You’re planning to use holy water, aren’t you?”

“Yes. If I don’t destroy them for good, they’ll come after us.” 

Aziraphale let out a long, ragged breath, horrified at the thought of being captured by them again. 

“It’s okay, angel. They’ll never be able to hurt anyone ever again. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride,” Aziraphale said, forcing a smile onto his face. “I’m okay.”

Crowley nodded, clearly relieved. “We had better get this done fast. Let’s get in the van. I’ll drive us.”

“In the van?” Aziraphale said quietly. He did not want to go anywhere near that van.

“In the front. Just in the front. There’s a church nearby.”

Aziraphale tried to steady his breathing as they walked towards the front of the van, trying to keep calm when all he wanted to do was run away and hide. He wanted to go home. 

“Angel? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Stop asking,” Aziraphale said, feeling frustrated, but mostly with himself. 

Crowley started to reach out towards him, but then he stopped, hesitating as though he wasn’t sure if Aziraphale would be comfortable with being touched after what had happened to him. 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Thank you. For saving me,” He reached out and pulled Crowley into a hug. He caught a glimpse behind Crowley’s sunglasses and saw that the demon's skin was red and blotchy around the eyes from where he had been crying. 

Crowley held him tightly. “I was so worried. All sorts was going through my head.”

“I really am okay, my dear. I’m just feeling a little bit shaken, but I’ll be as right as rain soon enough, don’t worry.”

Crowley sniffed. “C- come on. Let’s deal with these bastards. And don’t forget to tuck away your wings before you get in.”

The wings vanished in a flash.

Crowley waved a hand at the driver’s compartment and both doors opened wide. 

Aziraphale reached out with his mind and could sense that the demons were still out cold in the back. 

As he climbed into the passenger’s seat, he realised that he was still missing a shoe and a sock. He clicked his fingers and they reappeared as if they had never been gone at all. 

He closed the door and then nodded at Crowley. 

They set off.

***

Aziraphale miracled open the large wooden doors of a small village church. He could not sense any humans inside. He turned to face Crowley as he came towards him and saw that he was carrying one of the demons. Aziraphale gulped.

Crowley shifted the weight of the demon. “I’ll take them in. You can wait here.”

“Don’t be silly, I said I would do it and I shall. Stepping on consecrated ground hurts you.” 

“I can handle it, angel.”

“No, no, no. I’ll do it.” 

Forcing down his fear of those that had abducted him, Aziraphale took the unconscious demon from Crowley. He carried him inside of the church while Crowley went back to the van to grab the next one. 

Soon, all five of the demons had been placed beside the font. 

Aziraphale looked up when Crowley marched into the church, looking pained.

“You really don’t need to come in here. I can do it. I’ll kill them.”

Crowley hopped up onto the closest pew. “I don’t mind doing it. I’m the demon after all, and you shouldn’t be going around murdering people.”

“Some might say that smiting demons is part of my job description.”

“Yeah, well, this is different. And you might want to wait outside – this won’t be pretty.”

“No. I, um, I need to see that they’re dead. I need to see it.”

Crowley nodded. He gestured for Aziraphale to join him. The angel got up beside him on the long bench of the pew. 

Aziraphale felt concerned for Crowley’s safety. “Are you sure about doing this? I don’t want you to risk getting splashed or something.”

“No, it’s alright, we are plenty far enough away, I won’t get hurt. I- I confess I’ve done this before, so I know how to do it. I have a plan.”

“Really? You’ve killed demons before?”

“I, er, only once. And it was only one demon. It’s handy that churches have a habit of putting the font so close to the front door.” 

“Oh, it tends to be near the front door as a symbol of the baptized beginning their journey into the church.”

“Oh, I thought they just wanted to show it off or something. Er… Right then. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.”

Crowley flicked his wrist and the font’s base crumbled away making the stone basin tip and fall, pouring holy water across the floor. Aziraphale didn’t think there would be enough water for the deed but when it reached the demons they started to fizz like mints dropped in cola. The demons dissolved away almost immediately, leaving behind nothing but a tar-like goo and putrid brown smoke. 

It was one of the most disgusting and disturbing things he had ever seen, and all he could think about was the thermos of holy water that Crowley had hidden somewhere in his flat. He reached out and took Crowley’s hand in his own. The demon squeezed his hand tightly. 

***

They stepped outside of the church just as the Bentley rolled up to the curb.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “So it drives itself now? You’ve been watching repeats of knight Rider again, haven’t you.” 

“Maybe,” Crowley said with a smile as the front doors opened for them.

“What about the van?” 

“The humans can deal with that.” 

Aziraphale sighed as he got into the car. “We are giving that poor church quite a lot to contend with. I should donate money so they can buy a new font.”

“Whatever you think is best, angel.” 

Crowley tuned the car radio and found some calming, classical music. They set off down the road, driving in silence, which was just as well because the music suddenly stopped and a demon’s voice spoke up.

CROWLEY? 

Crowley almost veered off the road. He gestured for the angel to be quiet. 

“Hi.”

AH, YOU’RE OKAY. GREAT. NOW LISTEN, YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL. A GROUP OF FIVE DEMONS WERE JUST MURDERED.

“Murdered?! You mean discorporated, right?”

NOPE. HOLY WATER.

Crowley made a shocked sound. “Shit!”

EXACTLY. SO WATCH YOUR BACK AND LIE LOW FOR A LITTLE WHILE. THESE GUYS WERE BOASTING ABOUT HOW THEY WERE PLANNING TO ABDUCT AN ANGEL AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY MUST HAVE TRIED IT. THEY MUST HAVE HAD A DEATH WISH.

“Yeah.” 

WE THINK IT WAS AZIRAPHALE THAT KILLED THEM. HE’S THE ONLY ANGEL ON EARTH RIGHT NOW - AS FAR AS WE KNOW - SO KEEP OUT OF HIS WAY. HE MUST BE SUPER PISSED.

“Will do.”

I CAN’T BELIEVE HE MANAGED TO KILL THEM ALL THOUGH. I CONFESS A PART OF ME WONDERED IF THESE GUYS WOULD ACTUALLY SUCCEED BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WOULD ALL END UP THE SAME WAY AS IT DID WITH ABTURAG. THEY ALL GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM. BLOODY IDIOTS.

“Yeah. Idiots. Thanks for letting me know about this. I’ll lie low. Thanks.” 

The music started up again and Crowley wrestled the radio from the dashboard and threw it out of the window. He turned to Aziraphale. “I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know they had been planning this. No one told me or I would have done something!”

“I know, my dear. I know. Are your people likely to want revenge on me?”

Crowley shook his head. “No. You heard the way Dagon spoke just now, they think those bastards were stupid for even thinking of trying this. They were not well liked downstairs. A lot of demons are going to be pleased they are dead.” 

“Who is Abturag? You mentioned him on the phone in the van too.”

“You heard that?”

“Yes. I was pretending to still be unconscious.”

Crowley sighed. “Did I ever tell you how much I hated the fourteenth century?”

“Repeatedly.”

“Well, this happened back then. Abturag had been bragging about how he was going to kidnap an angel. He wanted you. I told him it was stupid and dangerous, everyone did, but he wouldn’t listen. So I waited outside of the place you were staying and when he turned up – he was always shit at lurking – I knocked him out and dumped him in a church. Just threw him through the door.” 

“I- I didn’t know. I had no idea about this. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

Aziraphale sighed. 

“I thought that would be the end of it. I thought that would put him off. I watched him crawl out of that church hours later, covered in blisters and burns from where he had been laying on consecrated ground. He teleported himself straight back to Hell and I thought he would be too scared to try anything like that ever again, but when I followed him back to Hell he told me that when he had finished recuperating he was going to get revenge and capture you for sure. Everyone said that waking up in a church had just been a warning and next time he would end up in the font but he thought he was too clever for that. Wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh, Crowley.”

“I should have killed him outright. I should have known he wouldn’t give up. The second he set foot on Earth again, I knocked him out and took him back to the church. I knew if he could survive being in a church for a few hours, I could manage it for a few minutes so I carried him in there and- and I did to him what I did to those bastards today. Everyone downstairs thought you did that too. I knew it would put off any other demons that might ever consider trying it – though most demons wouldn’t even contemplate doing such a thing, so don’t worry about that.” 

“I- I can’t believe you did all of that for me.”

“Well, of course I bloody did. I couldn’t just sit by and let someone kidnap you, could I?”

“Oh, oh Crowley, you really- Thank you so much.”

“You were right though, I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. You saved me from a horrible fate. Twice. And you risked holy water. You risked your own life. Thank you.”

Crowley shrugged, like it was nothing. “It’d be boring without you around.”

“I- I can’t even begin to express- What you did… you really are-”

“Don’t you dare go and tell me that I’m good or something stupid like that! I’m not. You’re mine, I’m not going to let some other demon just run off with you.” 

“I was just going to say that you are a true friend.” 

“Ugh.”

“Well, you are. I mean, I can’t imagine Gabriel or Michael or anyone risking their life for me like that. They’ve never really cared. I’m just trying to say that I’m lucky I have you. You’re very important to me.”

“Well… you’re important to me too.”

“I really care about you a lot,” Aziraphale said, unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

“Can- can we stop with all of this soppy nonsense, please? I’m a demon, we don’t go in for this sort of thing.” He glared at the road. “Icareaboutyoutoo. Obviously.”

Aziraphale smiled.

***

The Bentley pulled onto Aziraphale’s street. The angel’s eyes were immediately drawn to the place just outside of his bookshop where the demons had attacked him and dragged him into the back of their van. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it, his fingernails digging into his palms. 

The car slowed to a stop and he glanced at the bookshop again. He did not want to be left here on his own. 

Crowley turned towards him. “Would you like me to come in with you?”

Aziraphale nodded.

They went inside and Aziraphale felt a bit better once in the familiarity of his own space. He went into the little kitchenette and made them each a hot cocoa, the routine comforting.

Once they moved into the back room he went to the gramophone and put on some soothing music.

They sat down on the sofa together and Crowley started talking about something normal and mundane, clearly trying to take Aziraphale’s mind off of things, but the angel’s head was already spinning with everything that had happened. 

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He put down his mug on the table and then hunched over with his face in his hands.

“Aziraphale? Hey, it’s alright,” Crowley reassured him gently.

Aziraphale couldn’t reply, he’d been trying not to cry but he found himself suddenly racked with sobs. 

Crowley patted his shoulder.

“Sorry,” the angel said quietly, trying to dry his tears on his sleeve. “I thought I was okay.”

“A horrible thing happened to you today. It’s okay to not feel okay.”

Aziraphale sniffed. “Thank you.”

“If- If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here.”

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset. They didn’t even do anything - you got there just in time. It’s just… they threatened me. They said if I didn’t show them my wings then they’d rip out my fingernails and my toenails. So I did it.” He lowered his head in shame. “They said they'd pull out my teeth if… if…” 

He couldn’t finish the sentence. He felt humiliated. Crowley must know what they had wanted him to do, he would have seen that one of the demons had a finger in his mouth. 

Aziraphale let out a sigh. “I… I don’t know what I might have done if you hadn’t shown up. I might have- I should have been stronger. I shouldn’t have given them any control over me, no matter what they said.” 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this. You were trying to protect yourself. You did what anyone would have done in the same situation.”

“I- I’m not so sure. If it had been Gabriel, he wouldn’t have-”

“Gabriel is a shit and he can fuck off, I don’t care what you think he might have done." 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a hug and started to stroke his hair. It felt soothing. Aziraphale found himself relaxing against him.

Crowley let out a shaky breath and when he spoke Aziraphale could hear how upset he was. “They knew exactly how to get people to do whatever they wanted. They’ve done this many times before. To humans. Demons too.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in alarm. He shifted and looked up at his friend, immediately fearing the worse. 

Crowley must have seen the worry on his face because he quickly continued. “No. Not me. They’ve never hurt me. They liked me for some reason. I think they were impressed by all of my commendations."

Aziraphale started breathing again. 

“I’m- I’m just trying to say that they knew exactly what they were doing. You never stood a chance. No one ever did. And- and I knew that they were hurting people, I’d known for thousands of years, and I never did anything to stop it! I should have done something, I should have killed them long ago, then this would never have happened!”

“You were not to know they would come after me.”

“Yeah, but I just stood by while they did horrible things to people. It was only when they captured you that I finally found the courage to do something. I should have killed them before now.”

“There were five of them, Crowley. It would have been too dangerous. Goodness knows what they would have done to you if you had tried and failed.” Aziraphale squeezed his hand. “How about we stop blaming ourselves? The only ones at fault are those demons.” 

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale looked him in the eyes. “What you did today was incredibly brave – as well as incredibly dangerous. I am so very grateful for what you did, and I am so sorry to have put you in that position.”

Crowley gave him a little smile. “I’ll always have your back.”

“Thank you, my dear, and I’ll always have yours. I must say, I do wish I didn’t always need saving. I’m rather fed up of always being the damsel in distress. I’m just lucky you have always been there to save the day.”

“Nah, come on. We both know that you can look after yourself. And you’ve gotten me out of a fair few scrapes over the centuries. You’re more capable than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thank you.”

“And if your people were not so bloody pedantic about how many miracles you are allowed to perform then you wouldn’t have needed rescuing most of those times anyway. I mean, if stopping yourself from getting beheaded in a revolution is classed as frivolous miracle use…” Crowley sucked in an angry breath. “I’m just lucky my lot don’t make me ration my occult powers.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’m lucky about that too.” 

Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley’s shoulder, and the demon’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close. 

He cherished the warmth and comfort of Crowley’s body pressed against his own, and as he closed his eye, he marvelled at how safe and secure he felt in his best friend’s embrace.


End file.
